


i can't fall in love without you (so please don't fall in love without me)

by binniestummy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are bffs, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love, changbin is whipped, so are changjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binniestummy/pseuds/binniestummy
Summary: It was clear that Chan was disappointed in him and that made him sigh and hang his head before he whispered, "I love him. Hyunjin, I mean. I've loved him since forever and I-I don't know, I guess there was always a part of me that thought-", Changbin pauses as tears begin to roll down his cheeks and a lump forms in his throat. He swallows and continues, "thought that maybe h-he could l-love me back."Chan and Jisung's eyes soften as they stare at the shaking boy. They both take a seat on either side of him, each taking one of his hands into theirs. Jisung goes to talk but Changbin starts again, "And now I know that he doesn't and- and I-I've been falling in love with Hyunjin every day since I met him and I always hoped that he was falling in love too and turns out he was, just - just not with m-me." Changbin throws his head back and lets out a loud and bitter laugh, as he remembers Seungmin being amongst the group of new trainees, the first day they met, "And now I have no idea what to do."Or the one where Changbin has been in love with Hyunjin since the day they met and but then he finds out that Hyunjin is in love with Seungmin.





	i can't fall in love without you (so please don't fall in love without me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for clicking on this story. 
> 
> Firstly, this my first fanfiction and I'm not exactly confident in my writing but I absolutely love this ship and just had to write a fanfiction about them. 
> 
> Secondly, I'm not Korean and I don't fully understand honorifics nor do I know when it's appropriate to use them so if I use them incorrectly or not at all, I'm sorry.
> 
> Thirdly, I know that there is a Zara Larson song with the same title but the oneshot isn't based on it. 
> 
> Okay, please enjoy the story.

Seo Changbin doesn't know when he first fell in love with Hwang Hyunjin.

Maybe it was when Changbin had a nightmare. Stray Kids were about halfway through their survival show and it was the night before the busking mission. All the members had gone to sleep after a long day of practising and perfecting their performances, all while trying to get used to being eight members instead of nine.

Changbin had been having a nightmare, one where it's after the busking mission and the eight boys are standing before JYP and the older man decides he isn't good enough and eliminates him. Images of the remaining members debuting, performing, winning awards and living out their dreams all whilst he gets left behind continue to flash in his mind until Changbin awakes with a start and a soft whimper that sounds loud in the almost silent room.

Changbin is sweating, his shirt sticking to some parts of his body. He's in a sitting position, his shoulders hunched and his head hung low as he tries to cry without making any sound. He hears shuffling but decides to ignore it. That is until he hears a soft, "Binnie-hyung?"

Changbin's head snaps up to look at the boy that spoke to him and frantically starts wiping away his tears as he sees Hyunjin sitting up in his bed, hands rubbing his tired eyes. Changbin doesn't say anything, simply makes a small sound of acknowledgement.

"Are you okay?" Is Hyunjin's next question.

Changbin stays silent, nodding his head as a response, praying that Hyunjin can see it despite the darkness of the room.

"Changbin-hyung." Hyunjin knows something is up and he knows that Changbin wouldn't be able to fall asleep if he just leaves him alone and he knows that he also wouldn't fall back to sleep knowing that his hyung was not okay.

"I don't want to talk about it, Hyunjin." It comes out harsh, which isn't at all what Changbin intended so with a sigh, he apologizes, "I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood to talk right now, I just want to sleep." With that Changbin turns on his side and faces the wall his bed is pushed up against, trying to calm his racing heart.

Changbin jumps in surprise when his covers are raised behind him, followed by a warm body sliding in next to him. Hyunjin begins to make himself comfortable before Changbin can ask what he's doing. He gently pushes Changbin's head to make space for his head on the older's pillow, letting out a small sigh through his nose, once he rests it down.

Changbin moves closer to the wall, trying to keep his distance from Hyunjin, which is difficult due to the size of the bed. Hyunjin giggles softly when he realizes what Changbin is trying to do, and then pulls him back so that there is no space between them. He then casually wraps an arm around Changbin's waist and snuggles his face into the back of Changbin's neck. Changbin can feel Hyunjin's breathe on his neck and it isn't good for his heart.

"You said you wanted to sleep, hyung. So, let's sleep."

Changbin tries to calm down while he waits for Hyunjin to fall asleep and when he's sure that he has, he whispers, "Thank you, Hyunjin."

And Jisung sees and hears everything but says nothing.

_

Maybe Changbin fell in love with Hyunjin the first time Hyunjin held his hand.

It was their Debut Stage at M-Countdown and all the members were extremely nervous but excited. They were on standby, waiting backstage for the moment they would get called out on stage. The members were scattered around, some quickly going over the District 9 choreography or lyrics, while others were getting their mics and makeup adjusted.

Changbin, on the other hand, was sitting on the steps of the stage, trying his best to keep his calm and find his confidence. Everything that could go wrong with their performance kept flashing in his mind, all worse case scenarios playing on repeat.

Changbin, being too caught up in his thoughts, doesn't realize Hyunjin taking a seat next to him until Hyunjin pokes his cheek to get his attention. Changbin jumps in surprise but calms down when he sees that it's just Hyunjin and gives him a soft smile and a, "Hey."

"You okay?" Changbin is surprised by the question because he can see that Hyunjin is nervous from the way his hands are slightly shaking and his eyes are failing to focus on one thing, yet here he is, asking if Changbin is okay when he isn't.

Changbin nods and replies, "Are you?" Despite already knowing the answer.

Hyunjin nods and gives Changbin a tight-lipped smile while folding his arms to try and hide his shaking hands. Changbin shifts his gaze to his own trembling hands and Hyunjin follows it. He unfoldes his arms and grabs one of Changbin's, intertwining their fingers.

"We will do well," Hyunjin says and the smile he gives Changbin his pretty and the one Changbin returns is shy and slightly awkward. Nodding softly with a low chuckle, Changbin thinks that he likes the way Hyunjin's hand feels in his, but no one has to know that.

And Chan wants to say something about what he just saw but decides it isn't his place to do so.

_

There is a huge possibility that Changbin fell in love with Hyunjin the first time they met.

Changbin was sitting on the floor of the JYP practice room, in-between Chan and Jisung. The trio had been going over songs for the 3RACHA mixtape that they were planning to release later in the summer. There were other trainees scattered around the room, various conversations floating through the air, but Changbin pays them no mind, only focusing on the music he wanted to make with his group.

Changbin had been a trainee for about four months at the time but him not being the most social person, he hadn't made too many friends. He didn't mind it, he had Chan and Jisung, they had many things in common and many differences but they liked the way their friendship worked. He also had a bunch of good friends outside of the company, so Changbin was very content with his friend list and wasn't exactly looking to add to it.

The trio was about halfway through the song's lyrics, all three boys running a little low on ideas, having worked on it for the last three days, when Jisung suddenly jumped up from his spot on the floor. Changbin and Chan were slightly startled by the sudden movement and both looked up just in time to see Jisung pulling a tall, handsome boy into a hug. After the hug, Jisung turned back to the rest of 3RACHA and introduced his friend to his hyungs.

"Jin, these are my hyungs, Changbin-hyung and Channie-hyung. Hyungs, this is my friend Hwang Hyunjin, I met him a few weeks ago at a convenience store and now he's a new trainee at JYP."

"Hi Hyunjin, it's nice to meet you." Comes Chan's gentle greeting. After, all eyes switch to Changbin, who seems to have frozen in his place.

Changbin thought Hyunjin was the prettiest boy he had ever seen and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off him or get a word out. He releases that his silence may make him seem rude, so he quickly comes up with something to say but before he can, a staff member asks all the new trainees to gather around. Hyunjin gives a soft bye and a cute smile before turning and jogging over to the other new trainees.

Changbin's eyes don't leave Hyunjin's frame for even a second, not even when Jisung plops down next to him and calls his name. Hyunjin has Changbin's undivided attention.

And Chan and Jisung share a look before shifting their eyes back to the silent boy.

_

Changbin supposes he did fall in love with Hyunjin the first time they met, but he also knows that he fell in love with Hyunjin every day after that. Every smile, every laugh, every hug, every moment he shared with Hyunjin, threw the dark rapper deeper and deeper into love.

But none of that matters, because Hyunjin's in love too just not with Changbin. No, not at all, Hyunjin loves,

_ Kim Seungmin._

_

Changbin had labelled the day that Hyunjin and Seungmin revealed their romantic relationship to the rest of the group as the third worse day of his life. ( The days of Felix's and Minho's eliminations being first and second, of course.)

The day wasn't all bad, but it was the day of his first heartbreak, so it was pretty shitty. It was a few days after the I am: WHO promotions had ended and the boys would be on break for about 2-3 weeks.

Seungmin and Hyunjin had called a family meeting, something that only Chan or Woojin would usually do when there was something important to discuss. Almost all the members had gathered in the living room, all wondering what the two boys had to say. Changbin was squished between Chan and Minho on their too-small-to-fit-six-people couch, feeling rather uncomfortable when he looked up at Hyunjin and Seungmin whispering to each other in the corner of the room, standing way too close for comfort.

The sight made Changbin's mind go into hyper-drive, thinking up all types of bizarre scenarios of why the two boys would call a family meeting.

_Did the two of them try drugs together and now they're addicted? _

_Did they get themselves into some huge scandal? _

_Oh my god, are they planning to leave the group-_

Fortunately, Changbin's frightening thoughts were cut off by Jisung. Jisung was the last member to arrive at the meeting, and since there was no more space on the couch, the small boy decided to lay across the laps of his members. He laid down, his head landing in Changbin's lap and his feet in Jeongin's, ignoring the string of complaints coming from Minho and Felix who were holding most of his weight. Instead, he gave Changbin a big, adorable smile as the boy looked down and met eyes with him. Changbin chuckled and flicked the younger's crooked tooth, making him scream in pain, his hands flying up to cover his mouth.

The six members on the couch laughed at Jisung, who had ended up on the floor after being pushed by Minho and Felix, as the rapper jumped up and started complaining about how no one appreciates him only to be cut off by Seungmin loudly clearing his throat.

"Okay, we're all here. The meeting can start now." The two boys share a nervous look. "Seungmin and I have something really important to talk about."

All the stupid thoughts that Changbin had earlier suddenly came rushing back to him, making him feel anxious the more he looked at the standing pair. The two boys were the epitome of nervousness, all pink cheeks, and shaking hands. Hyunjin's eyes had suddenly met Changbin's, but the eye contact was too intense for him, so he quickly averted his eyes and focused on Jisung who was now sitting on the floor and leaning against Changbin's legs. The squirrel-like boy giggled as Changbin started tugging on his ears.

"What do you wanna talk about?" asked Chan.

"Well...um...we- well for while now Seungmin and I have been hiding something from you all."

Changbin looked up from playing with Jisung's ears when he heard that, sadness flooding his body. Despite always wanting a romantic relationship with Hyunjin, he loves the relationship he _does_ have with the boy. He trusts Hyunjin with his life and would do anything for him and vice versa. The tall boy normally came to Changbin with any problems or hardships he was going through; he always told him everything and Changbin did the same. There was no such thing as secrets in their friendship, so it hurt that there was something that Hyunjin felt like he couldn't tell him.

"Seungmin and I...um...ah...we," The look on Hyunjin's face broke Changbin's heart. He has seen the boy at his worst but never has he ever seen him look so scared. He wanted nothing more than to jump up and hug him and protect him from whatever was making his eyes fill with tears but he stayed put and waited for the boys to finish what they had to say.

However, before Hyunjin could start talking again, the tears he had been holding back fell and a small sob escaped his lips.

Chan, being the caring leader that he is, immediately jumped into action, going up to the crying boy, about to comfort him but was stopped by none other than Seungmin.

"I've got this, hyung," Seungmin told Chan before gently taking Hyunjin's face into his hands.

The action surprised the other members. It was no secret that the two boys are close, always hugging and touching, but this was a little more intimate than their usual skinship and it made Changbin's heart clench.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll do the talking, alright?" Seungmin whispered to the crying boy, smoothing his thumbs against his cheeks and Hyunjin looked up at him with tearful eyes, slowly nodding his head.

Chan patted both their shoulders before returning to his seat next to Changbin, wrapping an arm around the small boy as he sat down.

Seungmin then turned back to the rest of the group and started explaining the situation, but Changbin doesn't hear it. His eyes and mind are focused on Seungmin's hand, he watched as it slid down from Hyunjin's face, over his shoulder, down his arm, halting at his hand. There it stayed and Hyunjin intertwined their fingers and suddenly a heartbreaking thought came to Changbin's mind. He mentally begged for it to not be true but then Seungmin's words cut through his thoughts like a knife, confirming what would break his heart.

_ "Hyunjin loves me and I love him too, and we've been dating for the last 6 months."_

And Changbin wants to say something supportive like he can hear the other members doing but his body starts moving before he can. He barely remembers shrugging Chan's arm off his shoulder and pushing Jisung off his legs but he does it all and runs out the door of the dorm, completely ignoring Hyunjin's call of, "Hyung!"

_

Changbin doesn't know how long he runs for but his legs burn like he's been doing it for hours but he knows that it's probably only been a few minutes based on his surroundings. He can hear Chan and Jisung, who had run after Changbin, calling for him to stop but instead he tries to pick up his pace because he knows that once they catch up to him, he's going to have a lot of explaining to do.

But his legs hurt too much to take him any further or run any faster and the weight of the guilt that he feels for running out on Hyunjin and Seungmin's confession is too heavy, so he slows to a jog before stopping completely, waiting for the two boys in front of an old rice cake shop that had closed down ages ago.

When Jisung and Chan catch up, Changbin sits down on the side of the road, waiting for them to stop panting. It was almost midnight and the boys didn't live on a very populated street, so there was hardly anyone walking around, which Changbin was grateful for because he wasn't fond of some stranger overhearing his secret as he told to the rest of 3RACHA.

"Bin, what the hell was that?" Chan was the first to talk and Jisung nodded in the agreement, "How could you run out on them like that?"

It was clear that Chan was disappointed in him and that made him sigh and hang his head before he whispered, "I love him. Hyunjin, I mean. I've loved him since forever and I-I don't know, I guess there was always a part of me that thought-" Changbin pauses as tears begin to roll down his cheeks and a lump forms in his throat. He swallows and continues, "thought that maybe h-he could l-love me back."

Chan and Jisung's eyes soften as they stare at the shaking boy. They both take a seat on either side of him, each taking one of his hands into theirs. Jisung goes to talk but Changbin starts again, "And now I know that he doesn't and- and I-I've been falling in love with Hyunjin every day since I met him and I always hoped that he was falling in love too and turns out he was, just - just not with m-me." Changbin throws his head back and lets out a loud and bitter laugh, as he remembers Seungmin being amongst the group of new trainees, the first day they met, "And now I have no idea what to do."

"Well, I think you should tell him." Chan begins as Jisung gently wipes away the tears on Changbin's cheeks. Changbin gives him a look somewhere between horror and shock but Chan continues before he can object, "Yes, I know that that seems scary and that he'll most likely tell you that he doesn't feel the same and that it might complicate your relationship but I believe that you guys can work it out. Things will never be the same but I think you can have something close to that if you just, _tell him_."

Chan's eyes never left Changbin's and it wasn't until Jisung spoke that they broke eye contact, "I think Channie-hyung is right, hyung. You should tell him because once you do, your heart can finally be at ease and you can finally move on."

Changbin sighed, focusing his gaze on the four hands in his lap. Could he really tell Hyunjin? Even though he knows that the boy is taken? Even though he knows that he'll just be left with a broken heart? He let out a shaky breath, before finally saying, "Okay, I'll tell him. Even though it'll hurt, I'll do it."

Chan and Jisung both gave small, apologetic smiles before moving closer and laying their heads on Changbin's shoulders, "You'll be okay, Changbin. We'll always be here for you."

And Changbin let himself smile a little, happy to be with two of his best friends and whispered, "Thank you."

_

3RACHA returned to the dorms after sitting on the sidewalk in silence for about 20 minutes, after their conversation. The three boys enter their dorm Chan and Jisung finally releasing Changbin's hands, which they held the entire walk home but Changbin didn't think too much of it, brushing it off as them just making sure that the raven-haired boy didn't bolt again.

The three enter the living room, where Felix, Minho, Jeongin, and Woojin were situated, all with worried looks on their faces. Felix was the first to jump up and greet the boy, "Hyung! You're back! I was so worried about you."

Changbin smiles at the boy sheepishly after Felix releases him from a hug and says, "I'm sorry for making you worried." He turned to the rest of the boys, " All of you."

Minho gives him a wave of the hand that says, "Don't worry about it." And Jeongin tells him that it's okay as he comes over to hug him. And there's been a stern look on Woojin's face, ever since he entered the room and it never leaves, not even when his eyes meet his, "Why'd you do it?"

Changbin sighs, the reality that Seungmin and Hyunjin aren't the only ones that he owes an explanation hitting him smack in the face, "I'm sorry but I think I should explain it to them first. I promise to tell the rest of you later." Woojin and the others nod, accepting what Changbin said, for now.

Everyone falls silent for a moment, all of them awkwardly staring at the floor, waiting for something but none of them knowing exactly what.

"They're in their bedroom." Minho supplies. Changbin stares at his unreadable facial expression for a couple of seconds before nodding his head as a "Thanks."

He takes one last glance at all of the members in the room, giving a small smile to Chan, who had rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, before taking his first nervous step towards the room. Changbin swears he can hear the sound of his heart beating far too fast and the blood rushing through his veins. And the distance between him and the room somehow seemed to be getting larger and larger with each step he took. He turned his head, checking to see if he could still see Chan or Jisung and he could. They were there, both smiling and giving him encouraging thumbs up and Changbin tried to give them a smile of his own but he knows it probably looked more like a grimace. At some point, he stopped being able to see them and he knew that meant that he was close now, too close to run away. So, he assured himself that this was the only way he would be able to move on and took the last few steps towards the room.

The door was about three-quarter way open and he could see Seungmin sitting on his bed and Hyunjin pacing in front of him. The couple hadn't noticed Changbin peeking through the doorway and Changbin was about to reveal himself when he heard Hyunjin talking.

"He probably hates us. He's probably absolutely disgusted with us, so disgusted, that he couldn't even look at us!" The boy is obviously frantic and Changbin makes a mental note to punch himself in the face later, for making Hyunjin feel that way.

"He does not hate us. I'm sure he has a good reason for running out and he'll be back any minute now to tell us what it is. So, please calm down." Seungmin grabs his forearm to stop his pacing.

"How can I calm down?! Changbin-hyung is my best friend and he always has been and I don't how I'm gonna live with him hating me." Changbin's heart feels conflicted at that, part of it clenching at being labelled as Hyunjin's best friend and the other part blooming at the fact that the role he plays in Hyunjin's life is obviously important to him.

Seungmin pulls Hyunjin down to sit beside him, takes his shaking hands into his and says, "He can never hate you, he loves you far too much." Changbin nods along to what Seungmin says because it's true, no matter what Hyunjin does, he will never hate him, he loves him too much for that. And that was true for Seungmin too. Changbin loves Seungmin. The '00 liner is like a younger brother to him and he knows that the boy's teasing is all in the name of fun and brotherly love. Changbin would honestly do anything for Seungmin and he knows that Seungmin would do the same for him. At no point throughout this whole ordeal did he feel any hate for the puppy-like boy. And he knows that he never will.

Hyunjin sighs, his shoulders slumping as he hangs his head, "Really?" Seungmin smiles softly and tilts Hyunjin's head up so that he could look at him, "Really."

"I love you," Hyunjin says, a small smile adorning his lips. "I love you more," Seungmin replies not breaking eye contact with the older boy, the smile never leaving his face.

Changbin's heart clenches for a second at the intimate exchange of words but then he sees it. He sees the way Seungmin is looking at Hyunjin. He sees how Seungmin looks at Hyunjin like he hung the stars in the sky and realization dawns on him. He realizes that its the same way he himself looks at Hyunjin and Changbin has to stifle a sob when he sees Hyunjin returning Seungmin's look. He looks at how happy the two seem with each other, even in this shitty situation and he realizes that he can't tell Hyunjin how he feels because he and Seungmin are happy. And if he tells Hyunjin, he's going to ruin that happiness. And what type of person would he be if he does something like that to the people he loves?

So yes, Changbin does value Chan and Jisung's advice but no, he will not be telling Hyunjin about his feelings because he can't hurt either of his dongsaengs that way. But he knows that the two boys still need and deserve and an explanation and an apology, so he steps into the room bravely and makes his presence known.

Both their heads snap up to look at him and Hyunjin jumps up and runs over to him. The taller looks like he's going to hug him but then he suddenly stops and his open arms fall to his sides and his smile fades and Changbin knows it's because he thinks that the boy is disgusted with him. And Changbin mentally underlines 'punch self in the face for hurting Hyunjin' in red marker on his imaginary to-do list.

"Hey, guys. I'm sorry for running out like that. I know what you did today took a lot of courage and I'm so proud of you for doing it. I'm so happy for you both."

Hyunjin's sad look turns into confusion and he asks, "Hyung if you're proud of us, why did you run out like that?"

Changbin sighs and stuffs his hands in his pockets to hide the way they shake, "I guess I was just - just mad that you didn't tell me, you know? We tell each other everything and I guess I was just upset about being left out of the loop. But that's no excuse for making you feel the way you did, so please let me make it up to you both somehow." It wasn't the full truth but it wasn't a lie either and that's all he could give the boy, without revealing too much.

"Hyung, you don't have to make it up to us. I'm sorry, Seungmin and I just weren't ready to tell anyone but I should've considered how you would feel and I should've told you." Hyunjin says, taking a step closer to Changbin.

Changbin shakes his head and hands, "No, no, no. You don't have to apologize. I was being immature you don't have to tell me everything, especially things you aren't ready to tell me. So please don't feel like you're at fault here. I am, so please let me make it up to you. How can I do that?"

"Don't hate me?"

"I don't think I can, even if I wanted to." Hyunjin's face burst into a smile. The one that takes up half his face and makes his eyes disappear and Changbin thinks _God, how can I ever get over him?_ But he pushes the thought away because he knows that he can't think like that anymore but Hyunjin doesn't make it any easier on him as he pulls the shorter boy in for a hug.

Hyunjin's arms wrap around his shoulders and Changbin hesitantly wraps his around Hyunjin's waist. The hug is awkward on Changbin's part at first, because he restricts himself from enjoying it too much but then Hyunjin whispers, "I love you, hyung. Please never leave again." And Changbin can feel a familiar lump form in his throat and he buries his face into Hyunjin's shoulder and nods, promising to never leave without actually saying it because he doesn't trust himself to speak right now.

But then Hyunjin pulls back, only enough to be able to look Changbin in the eyes and says, "I'm gonna need to hear it, hyung." And Changbin swallows and says, "I promise, I promise to never leave again." Hyunjin smiles at him brightly and pulls him in for one last hug before pulling away and announcing that he's gonna take a shower.

He gives Seungmin a kiss on the forehead and Changbin one last smile, before leaving the other two boys alone.

Changbin gives Seungmin a small smile when they make eye contact, before going over to sit next to him. They're quiet for a moment but then Seungmin breaks the silence, "Thank you."

Changbin looks at him confused, "For what?"

"For not telling him how you actually feel. It would have complicated things and I know that's a little selfish but..." Seungmin shrugs as if he doesn't know how to finish his sentence or rather, he doesn't want to finish his sentence but Changbin gets what he means and pats him on the hand to assure him that there are no hard feelings.

Instead of asking him how he knew that he liked Hyunjin, he tells him, "I didn't want to hurt you. Either of you." Seungmin smiles at him, for the first time since he entered the room, and Changbin returns it.

Changbin playfully nudges Seungmin's shoulder with his, "Love ya, Minnie."

Seungmin rolls his eyes and looks away, "Yeah, whatever."

"Yah! Say it back you brat!" Changbin exclaims as he wraps an arm around Seungmin's shoulder.

Seungmin pushes him off and starts making his way out of the room, "No, I don't think I will."

And Changbin chuckles as he watches him go because he can hear the smile in the boy's voice.

_

Changbin enters his and Chan's bedroom only to see him and Jisung sitting on the older's bed. Changbin sees them holding hands but they immediately let go when they see him and Changbin decides not to say anything.

Chan stands, "How'd it go?"

Changbin stuffs his hands in his pockets, focusing his gaze on his sock-clad feet, "l didn't tell him."

Jisung stands, "What? Why not, hyung?"

"I decided that its what's best for Hyunjin and Seungmin."

"But hyung, what about your feelings?"

"I'll get over it." And Changbin meant it. He'll get over his feelings for Hyunjin, just to make sure he and Seungmin stay happy, even if it is at the expense of his own feelings. Jisung is about to say something again, but Changbin cuts him off, "Anyway, I'm gonna go shower."

And then makes his way across the hall, to the bathroom.

Once he's inside, he locks the door and presses his back up against it. Then, he finally lets the tears he's been holding fall. He has no idea how he's going to get over Hyunjin. He's been in love with the boy for so long now, that he honestly doesn't even know how not to. But he knows that he has to, to keep Hyunjin happy. He knows it will be hard and that it will take a long time but he'll do it.

Though he can't help but think,_ is it always going to hurt this much? _

But when he feels his phone vibrate, and pulls it out to check what it is and sees a message from Seungmin saying, 'love ya, hyung', he knows. He knows that he'll be okay, not now, not tomorrow, but eventually.

So, he lets more tears fall as he repeats what Chan had said to him earlier, "You'll be okay, Changbin."

_

At the same time, across the hall, two boys sit together.

"Hyung, do you think he saw us holding hands?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hyung, I love him so much."

"I know, Ji. I do too."

"Do you think we can ever tell, Changbin-hyung?"

"I don't know, Ji. For now, let's just focus on helping him get over Hyunjin."

And Hyunjin hears everything, from where he is standing outside but says nothing, _for now_.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic. It was my first try at writing one and I hope that it wasn't too bad. If you have the time I would love for you to leave comments so that I can know how you felt about this and how to improve my writing.
> 
> I'm still not sure if I'm gonna make a part 2 but if you guys are interested in one, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> my twitter is @mmmmegxn if you have any questions or want to follow me.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading my fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it! ❤


End file.
